


To Have Been Human

by Kahluah



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Other, Psychological Horror, exposition of Seido's thoughts and actions over the past few years, got frustrated with splatoon so this just kinda happened instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahluah/pseuds/Kahluah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was it to have been human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have Been Human

How was it to have been human?

 

* * *

 

He was surrounded by the scent what could have only been the finest of delicacies. He brought his hands, cupped full of thick blood and greedily gulped it; it ran down his throat like a smooth chocolate sauce.

Reaching down he dug into flesh and meat, tearing away as much as he could. He bit into it, greedily taking as much as he could into his mouth. Like the most tender of sirloin steaks, or perhaps it was pork, or lamb; it’s not like it really mattered. What did matter was that this was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted and he was _starving._

His hands easily tore through bone, scooping out the brain matter of his unfortunate victims. And this was like the best raspberry jam he had ever tasted, and it was a shame he didn’t have any toast to go with it.

The more he ate the more the vicious and painful sensation that had been gnawing at his stomach subsided. Each swallow cleared the hunger induced haze that had  been clouding his mind for who knows how many weeks. The clearer his thought became the slower he chewed, until it finally came to a stop.

Takizawa looked down, horrified by the two mangled bodies in front of him. His blood soaked hands tangled in his hair. He had eaten somebody.

Manic laugher rang throughout the room. He had eaten humans.

It was his laughter. He had eaten…

Slowly his laughter subsided into broken sobs. “Mother… Father…”

_And they had tasted delicious._

* * *

 

They never gave him meals. He only got the chance to eat when they sent him out on missions. Perhaps that was their way of keeping him in check, so that he would follow their every order for the reward of getting away from this hellish hunger he felt all the time now. Though, in the end, it was probably just Eto’s sick sense of humor rearing its head.

_That twisted bastard._ He thought as he tore the head off of one of his former comrades. He tried not to think about it too hard.

It hurt too much to think.

Instead he focused on the task at hand, hindering the CCG from whatever their mission was. His mission was simple enough, he was strong now and none of these guys even compared to his strength. _“And to think…”_ He spoke out loud to himself as he punched his hand through the last of the officers “ _I was just a simple paper pusher when I worked for you.”_

Now that he had cleared the way, the rest of the Aogiri members were able to move about freely which meant he was finally able to enjoy the meal he had just laid out for himself. He walked over to the officer he had beheaded, picking up his severed head. He stared at the horrified expression that would forever stay on the man’s face. _It’s like a pineapple._ Was the thought that crossed his mind. He glanced back down at the man’s face, hesitating slightly before he bit down, crunching through the skull to get to the delicious jam that was held inside.

It hurt too much to think about anything, so he didn’t. He only focused on savoring the taste on his tongue as he chewed what would be his only meal for the next few months.

 

* * *

He gnawed on his fingers and dark bags hung under his eyes and his hair had turned a pale white from stress long ago. He didn’t know what time it was, but it’s not like it mattered; he hardly ever got any sleep in the past few years. Whenever he closed his eyes he would see his father’s face as he tore through his fragile body and hear her screams as he bit through her flesh. So he didn’t sleep.

He continued chewing, his own blood gushing into his mouth. _Foul, rotten, I wish I would just get my next mission already._ He wanted to eat.

He sat there in the small room they kept him in, wondering, when they do let him out should he kill his victims slowly and savor their fear of him, or should he just be quick and end their lives so he could eat. It really didn’t matter in the end to him so long as he would able to eat their delicious meats.

Would he finally run into Akira? Would she still beat him out, even by one point? He was weak before, but he is strong now, so perhaps he would finally be able to beat her; he had been able to easily beat many much more powerful than she had been after all.

A crunching sound broke his train of thought. He had bitten through his own fingers. He shrugged it off, they would be back soon enough anyways.

The sound of the reinforced door to his room unlocking sounded, and he was greeted by the face of one of the Aogiri members. “Eto would like to see you.” Was all they said before walking away; leaving the door wide open behind them.

 He made his way through the winding halls of their base, walking to the room where Eto and Dr. Kanou were watching the CCG’s current raid in progress on a wall of monitors.

“Hmm.” He doctor sat in a chair facing the vast expanse of screens showing ever corner and hallway of the auction hall. “It look like the war has started to move. Eto!” He called to the small girl that was eagerly watching from another side of the room. “How about it? Isn’t it about time to release the owl?”

She nodded in agreement. “You’re right.”

He walked into the room just in time for them to ask him. “So… Can you do it, Takizawa?”

He continued gnawing at his fingers. “Hurry up! I’m starving!”

 

* * *

 

How was it to have been human? He could no longer remember.

**Author's Note:**

> He is another on of my poor bbys. I could debate for hours over Seido and why I think he still has a shard of humanity buried deep down within him that with MUCH time and patience would be able to help heal him to the extent that he is able to live a relatively free and happy life back at the CCG.


End file.
